


Can't Run Away This Time

by TheCookieAlchemist



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: It's been three years since Isabela took off, but something - or someone - made her come back.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 6





	Can't Run Away This Time

“Well,” Meera began, “not running away this time?” 

Isabela sighed. “I should have known I wouldn’t be able to hide from you forever.” 

“Yeah, you couldn’t,” Meera said. 

“I don’t know why you want anything to do with me,” Isabela snapped. “You’re a hero, the famous Champion of Kirkwall. And I’m just a lying, thieving snake.” 

“Well you came back,” Meera said. “Do you really think that I could have stopped the Arishok if you hadn’t?” 

“I don’t care about that!” Isabela said. “You know I didn’t come back to save Kirkwall. I came back___”

“For me,” Meera said. “I haven’t forgotten what you said before you ran off. Again.” 

Isabela looked down, ashamed. She seemed determined to avoid looking at Meera.

“Why?” Meera asked. “Why come back for me and then just _leave_? Without even saying goodbye? Do you know__oh, never mind.” 

“Hawke...”Isabela said. “I...” 

“Just spit it out already,” Meera snapped.

“I came back for you. But I left because of you. Because I...”

“You felt something for me, didn’t you?” Meera asked. 

“Aww, it’s cute that you assume I have feelings,” Isabela said rather unconvincingly.

“Bullshit,” Meera said.

“Yeah. I came back because I felt something for you. And I left because...” 

“You were scared, weren’t you?” Meera asked. “Scared of what that meant.” 

“Yeah,” Isabela said. “I thought that someone like you wouldn’t care about someone like me. Not after you became Kirkwall’s favorite.” 

Meera stared at her in shock. She had never seen Isabela act this way before.

“You broke my heart when you left, you know,” Meera said. “I didn’t realize it at the time, but after all these years... I think I was scared of what that meant too.” 

“So you felt something all this time?” Isabela said, her usual smirk returning. “How sweet of you.”

Meera kissed her, and when she kissed back, it felt different than it had before. It felt...real. 

“Pick up where we left off then?” Isabela asked, practically beaming. 

Meera smiled back at her. “You know it,” she said. 

*It’s best if we take this upstairs*, Meera thought. *We have a lot of catching up to do.*


End file.
